


une flamme plus rationnelle

by MissAnathea



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Multi, Mélancolie, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnathea/pseuds/MissAnathea
Summary: Elle n’est pas sûre de pouvoir le regretter, de pouvoir regretter sa propre nature au profit d’un amour dont elle n’a jamais été la seule bénéficiaire.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	une flamme plus rationnelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sea_changed (foxlives)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxlives/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a more rational burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321421) by [sea_changed (foxlives)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxlives/pseuds/sea_changed). 



> Bonjour bonjour !  
> L'année dernière, sea_changed m'a demandé de traduire sa magnifique fic _a more rational burning_. Un sacré défi, tant sa version est belle. Je m'y suis attelée et après de longues heures de tergiversation, étalées sur plusieurs semaines, je suis enfin satisfaite.  
> Voilà donc un petit aperçu des pensées de Miranda, sur le siège près de la fenêtre.  
> Bonne lecture ! :)

La pluie tombe lourdement sur la fenêtre et le livre entre ses mains lui paraît tout aussi lourd. Un poids similaire à celui qui pèse sur son cœur. Certain et déchirant.

Elle se retrouve maintenant face à une évidence qu’il lui semble avoir décelée il y a déjà plusieurs années, mais qu’elle s’est cachée à elle-même parce qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de la comprendre. Et parce qu’elle savait que la reconnaître porterait un coup certain et fatal à son cœur. Thomas et elle voient leur mariage d’une manière très différente. Possiblement depuis le début. Ou, plutôt, ils ont retiré des choses différentes de cette vision commune du mariage qu’ils partageaient, selon laquelle ensemble, ils formaient un corps solide, connu. Selon laquelle ils se complétaient l’un l’autre. Une alliance aussi incontestable que le tracé de leur pays natal. Miranda a toujours rêvé de cette connaissance intime de l’autre, de cette union limpide et infaillible. De ce foyer. La solution de l’équation de la vie.

Mais Thomas ne s’est jamais senti chez lui dans aucun des foyers qui lui ont été imposés, et les mathématiques l’ont toujours laissé indifférent. Il ne veut pas pouvoir discerner les contours de son amour. Il ne veut pas une carte de ses désirs, de ses pensées ou de ses sentiments. Et pourtant, au cours de ces dix dernières années, Thomas et Miranda sont devenus une certitude, une quantité connue. Une élégante équation. Une partie de Miranda veut identifier le jour pivot, comprendre quand le changement a eu lieu. Mais une plus grande partie d’elle-même, blessée, préfère rester dans l’ignorance. Ne veut pas voir clairement le jour où son mari a arrêté de l’aimer.

Peut-être, se dit-elle avec indulgence, n’a-t-elle simplement jamais eu l’occasion de comprendre cette certitude jusqu’à maintenant. Ce n'est pas qu’elle s’est menti à elle-même, que son esprit lui a caché cette conclusion par une sorte d’instinct de préservation égoïste, mais simplement que la situation ne s’était pas présentée clairement. Thomas et elle s’étaient toujours parlé de leurs liaisons avec la même franchise et souvent la même douce dérision : _il est très attentionné_ , défendait-elle un amant ou, _il n’est pas si horrible_ , Thomas soutenait en levant les yeux au ciel. Toujours, ils le disaient le sourire aux lèvres, telle une plaisanterie partagée. Comme pour dire _Je l’aime bien, mais ce n’est évidemment pas toi_.

Ils n’avaient jamais parlé de James de cette façon. Même quand il n’était l’amant que de Miranda, et pas encore celui de Thomas. Même pendant ces quelques mois exceptionnels durant lesquels il était leur amant à tous les deux. Et même quand, aussi inexplicable que ça puisse paraître, il était clairement devenu l’amant de Thomas seulement. James n’avait jamais été une liaison anodine. Quelque chose en lui le rendait si constant, si immuable, qu’ils n’avaient jamais parlé de lui comme d’un amant temporaire.

Toutefois, malgré cette certitude, malgré ces épaules droites et ce charisme qui attirait tous les regards dès qu’il entrait dans une pièce, il y avait quelque chose de sauvage en lui : dans sa façon d’embrasser Miranda comme s’il était en train de se noyer, dans sa façon de les regarder tous les deux comme s’il voulait les dévorer. Dans sa façon de regarder Thomas, maintenant, comme s’il serait prêt à tout pour lui. Cette promesse, dans les mains capables et couvertes de cicatrices d’une personne comme lui, était terrifiante.

Thomas veut aimer et être aimé comme ça. Il ne veut pas d’un amour connu et cartographié, un amour explicable. _Une flamme intelligible_ , Miranda pense en passant son pouce le long de son alliance, pressant les mots gravés contre sa peau. La pensée lui noue la gorge, comme un sanglot ou un triste rire. Si on lui avait posé la question, il y a douze ans, quand elle avait autorisé Thomas à glisser cette bague sur son annulaire, ou même il y a dix mois, quand James était entré dans leur vie, et que Miranda pensait encore qu’elle comprenait si bien son mariage, elle aurait répondu que c’était Thomas qui savait toujours exactement ce qu’il voulait et elle qui était incertaine. Thomas avait toujours eu l’air si confiant dans la recherche de ce qu’il voulait. Elle se souvient de sa demande en mariage, se rappelle le calme et la certitude avec lesquels il lui avait annoncé qu’il aimait aussi les hommes, et comme elle en avait été émerveillée. Elle se souvient de l’implacable tranquillité avec laquelle il présentait ses désirs.

Maintenant, elle pense qu’elle s’est trompée sur leur mariage. Thomas n’avait pas vraiment voulu ce qu’il pensait attendre d’elle. Il n’avait pas voulu une flamme intelligible. Il avait voulu se perdre dans l’amour, le laisser le consumer. Et elle n’avait pas été, pour sa part, à la recherche d’une union qui lui aurait paru éternellement hors de portée, juste au bout des doigts. Elle avait voulu un amour parfaitement accessible, un amour qu’elle avait déjà. Au final, c’était elle qui était constante dans ses désirs, et lui qui s’était perdu en mer. Qu’elle se soit trompée sur leur union aurait pu paraître impardonnable, sauf que même après ces derniers mois, elle savait que Thomas avait toujours pensé la même chose. Ils se rejoignaient même dans cette vision erronée d'eux-mêmes, dans cette méconnaissance totale de qui ils étaient l’un pour l’autre.

Mais maintenant, elle comprend. Elle comprend comme ils fonctionnent ensemble et, aussi, ce qui les a séparés. Leur amour a du sens, mais Thomas ne cherche pas un sens. Leur mariage a toujours été logique, ils étaient le reflet l’un de l’autre. Mais Thomas ne veut pas une union qui peut s’expliquer dans le moindre détail, une union qui peut être dessinée et redessinée parfaitement. Elle comprend maintenant, et elle n’a pas la force d’ignorer cette révélation. D’essayer de tricher avec elle-même en prétendant que cette conclusion n’est pas la simple et incontestable vérité.

(“Qu’est-ce que la vérité ?” Thomas lui avait demandé un soir, avant qu’il ne la demande en mariage, mais après qu’elle ait réalisé qu’il le ferait. Ils étaient allongés ensemble dans son lit, et elle le pensait sur le point de s’endormir. Mais elle s’était habituée à ce qu’il lui pose des questions de ce type aux moments les plus étranges, et était constamment prête, et même impatiente, de lui accorder une réponse, ou au moins un débat. Elle savait qu’il la demanderait en mariage et était alors absolument certaine qu’elle refuserait.

“Une certitude”, avait-elle répondu simplement. “Quelque chose qui peut être vérifié et compris.”

“Peut-être” avait-il dit.

“Peut-être ?” avait-elle demandé, se relevant légèrement pour appuyer sa tête sur sa main.

“J’imagine qu’une certitude est une vérité” Thomas avait répondu. “Ou plutôt une sorte de vérité. Mais je pense qu’il y a une autre vérité, plus grande. Il doit y avoir… Une sorte de vérité qui s’impose à toi, même si tu ne la comprends pas.”

“C’est une croyance” avait-elle contrecarré, “pas une vérité”.

Il avait secoué la tête, emmêlant encore davantage ses cheveux contre l’oreiller. “Non, quelque chose de plus grand qu’une croyance. Quelque chose que tu sais être vrai, même si tu n’en comprends pas forcément la nature ou la forme.

Elle avait vaguement acquiescé en se laissant retomber contre les oreillers.

“Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir”, avait-il répondu amusé.

“Non, je t’ignore”, l’avait-elle charrié. “Tu dois apprendre à faire la différence.” Il avait rigolé, s’était rapproché d’elle, et l’avait embrassée, avec douceur et certitude.)

Elle ne veut pas comprendre et ne veut pas ne pas comprendre. Elle ne veut pas se mettre à l’écart, mais elle ne sait pas si elle a encore sa place dans cette relation, elle qui veut un amour qu’elle peut comprendre. Elle qui n’a jamais voulu mourir pour quiconque. Elle repense aux lettres que James leur a envoyées de Nassau, toutes parfaitement protocolaires, adressées à “Monseigneur et Madame” et invariablement signées “Votre humble serviteur, James McGraw”. Maintenant toujours les apparences. Mais, avait-elle remarqué dès la seconde, contenant toujours aussi une tâche d’encre à côté de la signature. Comme si quelques mots avaient été méticuleusement barrés. Elle avait rapidement compris leur signification, et au bas de leur réponse, qui s’étendait sur plusieurs pages de leurs écritures entremêlées, elle avait ajouté _Tout notre amour_ , avait signé leurs deux noms, puis était revenue et avait barré les trois mots avec des traits appuyés.

Thomas l’avait regardée faire, mal à l’aise, mais elle n’avait ressenti aucun scrupule. Elle savait que c’était nécessaire et que James comprendrait. Elle avait identifié son rôle dès le début : la tête pensante, là où Thomas était le cœur aimant et James les mains exécutrices. Ce qu’elle n’avait pas compris, c’est que c’était précisément ce rôle dans leur trio qui l’isolerait. Mais elle n’est pas sûre de pouvoir le regretter, de pouvoir regretter sa propre nature au profit d’un amour dont elle n’a jamais été la seule bénéficiaire. De même, elle ne peut pas se retirer complètement de l’équation. Même si la nature de leur relation a changé, ils ont toujours autant besoin d’elle. Ce n’est pas un réconfort, mais c’est une certitude, aussi amère soit-elle.

Elle passe son pouce sur la page de garde du livre, sur les mots écrits de la main assurée de Thomas : “amour” et “véritable”. Elle repense à Thomas qui lui disait, il y a tant d’années, _quelque chose que tu sais être vrai, même si tu n’en comprends pas forcément la nature_. Peut-être y avait-il simplement une vérité fondamentale qui les liait l’un à l’autre qu’ils n’avaient jamais comprise et qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu besoin de comprendre. Que James et Thomas partagent la même vérité n’était la faute de personne, ni même un choix. C’était une simple… Elle sourit, triste et amère.

Elle ferme les _Pensées_ de Marc-Aurèle et quitte le siège près de la fenêtre. Elle place le livre sur la table, le caresse fugacement du bout des doigts, et sort de la pièce.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l’auteur : L’inscription sur l’alliance de Miranda (Une flamme intelligible - "An intelligible flame" en anglais) et le titre (“A more rational burning”) sont extraits de poèmes de Milton.  
> 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire et allez lire la version en anglais ! C'est magnifiquement bien écrit.
> 
> Allez aussi faire un petit tour sur la page de [Fandom Trumps Hate](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/), c'est une super initiative. Je ne me réinscris pas cette année parce que les prochains mois vont être trop indécis pour que je me relance dans un tel projet, mais j'espère pouvoir le faire l'année prochaine. :)


End file.
